Just 'cause we're wild
by creamypeaches
Summary: Sapphire and Gold are best friends since their whole life, but what happens when they go to school? where will their love for preforming take them? wildsideshipping Rated M for future chapters


**Sup Everybody! I'm creamypeaches and welcome to my first story!**

 **Tia: And I'm Tia! I'm creamy's shiny altaria**

 **You got that right, my strongest Pokémon on ORAS and complete all master ranks and Lisia plus full pokepoints.**

 **Tia: *Beams with pride***

 **Anyway, Tia do disclaimer.**

 **Tia: Creamy only owns me and this story plus ideas with in she does NOT own Pokémon**

 **Both: ENJOY!**

 **Just 'cause we're wild**

 **chapter 1 ~ Young Friendship**

"SAPPHIRE! TIME TO WAKE UP!" ugh I didn't want to be woken up at arceus knows when in the morning, by my mother shouting.

a/n this first chapter is about their past. they are only 5 or so and grew up as babies. though they are already rebellious kids.

"I'M FINE THX!" I shouted back, and got under my cover not giving a Dialga about her reason.

"OK, I WILL TELL GOLD YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO SEE HIM THEN!" wait... AHH I FORGOT GOLD WAS COMING OVER!

"I'M UP! SEND HIM UP!" I could just tell she was shaking her head, but I was too busy looking through my clothes to care.

"Hey Sapph!" Gold walked in. we did what we usually do, a fist bump then cross our arms and put them together and jumped in the air slamming our bellies together.

"'Sup Gold, can you help me choose my clothes I'm too lazy" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"fine, but next time you're doing it" he said as he started to look through my stuff boredly.

"thx! I owe ya!" I smiled as he finished, and to be honest it was quiet nice. He had chosen grey leggings with black zigzags and mint green snowflakes, black fluffy boots, and a black long sleeved shirt.

"sometimes I question the things I do for ya" he just said tossing it all on the bed.

"oh well~" I quickly got changed and we headed out.

 _outside (Now normal P.O.V)_

"GOLD! IT'S SNOWING!" Sapphire yelled as the two kids went outside, when gold turned around something hit him on the back.

"snowball fight!" the known-since-birth friends started laughing as they spent a while having a fight, and then layed down under a tree.

"Sapph?" the golden eyed boy asked.

"Yeah?" Sapphire replied.

"Wanna make a promise to be friends forever?" he said as her turned his head to look at her, to receive a warm smile in return.

"sure!" she exclaimed as they headed home, as it was getting late.

 _the next day_

"Hey Gold!" Sapphire ran up to Gold with a smile that could brighten up anyone's day. they did their usual thing when they see each other.

"Yo what's up Sapph?" he said turning round and smiling at his best friend.

"not much, what do you wanna do today?" she asked jumping over to join him.

"hmm, how about we go hunting for poochyena to scare people?" he asked as they both got an evil smirk and ran off.

 _In the forest_

"hey gold! I found some!" Gold went running to see Sapphire on the floor giggling with 7 poochyena licking her.

"hahaha" he couldn't help but look at her giggling and feel heat rush to his cheeks.

 _'why am I feeling like this? I've known Sapphire al my life but...'_

"Gold I think this will be enough!" when she spoke, it snapped Gold out of his thoughts. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, lets start with the professor!" she nodded as they went to terrorize the town, they poochyena following them.

 _a couple of moments later_

"ARGHHH!" Professor Birch was running around being chased.

"Dad? what's wrong?" A boy with black hair and ruby eyes went rushing to where he heard his dad scream.

"grrr" he looked wide-eyed as the poochyena chased his father, and noticed two oh so familiar kids laughing be hind the bushes.

"GOLD SAPPHIRE!" he yelled chasing after them as they ran off with the poochyena.

after a few more minutes of scaring the poor town, they said thanks to the pups and went to sit under a tree. then all of a sudden all seven pups came bounding up to them, tounges out and wagging their tails.

"Hey Sapph?" do ya think these are the pups from earlier?" Gold asked looking at the irresistible yet deadly wolf Pokémon.

the pups jumped on both of them then all curled up and went to sleep, the two kids looked at each other surprised.

"do you think they wanna come with us?" the Sapphire eyed girl asked.

"it sure seems like it" they both smiled and went asleep with the pups.

 _next morning_

Gold and Sapphire went back to Gold's house and into the garden, the lived next to each other and had a whole in the fence, so they built some pens in their gardens.

"That should do it!" Sapphire said standing back admiring their work.

"hmm, yeah that's ok" Gold agreed sitting on the lawn while the pups ran about everywhere.

"we should give them names!" the girl recommended.

"yeah, but how do we pick?" they both looked up in thought for a while before Sapphire snapped her fingers.

"how about we say names and see if any of the pups pay attention?" the both smiled and started to call out names, in the end they also worked out which were boys and girls, the names were: Smokey (boy) Coal (boy) Scar (girl) Jet (boy) Snarks (girl) Dusty (boy) and Sooty (girl).

"yawn I'm going home now, see ya tomorrow Gold" she said as she walked off, whilst Gold just watched her thinking about earlier.

 _'I still whish I knew what the heck that was earlier...'_ he shrugged and entered his own house finished or the day.

 **Ok! hope you all enjoyed that! it was my first story so please don't be mean and if I did something wrong can you maybe tell me please?**

 **Tia: anyway, rate and review please!**

 **Both: BYE!**


End file.
